


Come Here.  Let Me Fix It.

by Hellsqveen



Series: 100 Way to Say I Love You Wincest Style [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always hated these stupid monkey suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here.  Let Me Fix It.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series based on the Tumblr post of 100 ways to say I Love You: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

Dean hated weddings. What was the point of that stupid piece of paper anyway? Okay so maybe he was a little jealous, I mean, it wasn’t like he could marry the one he loved. And he had to wear some stupid monkey suit since Sam had put his foot down against jeans. He huffed a breath as he once again failed to get this stupid tie tied. “Dammit,” he muttered as he ripped it off and tried again. “Stupid fucking tie; stupid fucking suit,” he mumbled as he failed again. Before he could throw the tie across the room, arms slipped around his waist from behind and he saw Sam in the mirror. 

“Having trouble?” he asked, trying not to laugh. 

Dean shot him an evil glare, “shut up. This is stupid. You know I hate weddings.” He sighed deeply and just leaned back into Sam’s embrace. 

“I know, I know but Charlie and Jo are some of our best friends. And they want us here; not in jeans,” he added, catching Dean’s eye in the mirror. 

“I know. I just…I look like a fucking idiot,” he paused, raising the tie in his hand and shaking it toward the mirror, “and this fucking thing I swear.” Sam let go of dean and walked across the room to their bags. He pulled out a new, unwrinkled tie and beckoned Dean over. 

“Come here. Let me fix it.” He smiled when dean approached and let him put his tie on. “So handsome, I’d better keep my eye on you tonight." 

"Shut up,” Dean retorted, smiling back at him. “Well, let’s go then. Oh and Sammy? Thanks.” He grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him out to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome! You can also find me/prompt me on Tumblr at hellsqveen <3


End file.
